In Death There Is Always Rebirth
by PocketChange89
Summary: Draco is torn between doing what he wants, and doing what is expected of him. When he finally decides to put his foot down and live his own life, he is thrown for a loop. He quickly learns that every action has a consequence.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Okay, so this is my first fan fiction. I am not completely sure as to when the school year started for the students of Hogwarts, so I just used the basic system for when I start school, which is Mid September- early June :) )

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

'Crying.. Who's crying?' I sat up with a start, the muffled cries from the other room caused my heart to ache.

Slowly I got up and slipped into my robe. Shaking the sleep from my eyes, I walked down the hall. I stopped in front of a door. I was dreading what was in that room, and yet I knew I had to go in there. With everyone out for the night, I had to face my demon.. My burden.. My child.

For the first the three months that she has been alive, I have only seen her twice. I couldn't stand the sight of her. I knew now was the time I had to step up, and be the father I told her I would be.

I pushed the door open, and for the first time in 3 months, took in the babies room. It was a small, quaint room, the walls were green and silver with moons and stars around the middle. The rocking chair swayed in the soft breeze that came through the open window. Six feet in front of me, in the left corner of the room, was her crib. The mobile swirled lightly, the dragons and snakes dancing in the wind.

Tentatively I walked towards the crib, and looked down at what half mine. Everything from her red hair and fair skin screamed of her mother. I wished now more than anything that she could be here. The only difference were her eyes, they were not the same hazel brown that he mother had.. No, they were an icy blue.

I reached down and picked her up. Cradling her in my arms I went and sat down. " You look so much like your mother. " I said, waving my wand with my free hand to conjure up a warm bottle. I stuck the nipple in her mouth and continued to rock back and forth with a sigh. Everything I had been avoiding in the last 3 months had coming crashing down around me.

I smiled as her greedy lips sucked down the bottle. " You must have been very hungry. I wish you mother could be here to see how beautiful you turned out." I rubbed her chubby red cheek and swallowed hard, tears began falling from my eyes. I would give anything to go back and change the past. It was all my fault, I couldn't be strong enough for her. I couldn't save her.

I closed my eyes and looked down at my child, and I let my mind begin to wonder back to the happiest days of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the age of thirteen I reailized that my life was no longer my own. On my thirteenth birthday, I was told that upon finishing my seventh year of school, I was to be married to Scarlette McBryant. She was the only daughter of Sean and Nancy McBryant. Bothe were very well known Death Eaters in there native land of Ireland. Our fathers hoped that if they combined the families, we would be more appealing to the Dark Lord..

So here I am now, entering my seventh year at Hogwarts, already bethroltled. At one point in my life, this would have been everything I could have asked for. To serve the Dark Lord, marry Scarlette, and be everything that my father was. But not any more. I had dreams and ambitions of my own, but everything was predeterminded.

I did what everyone expected me to do. I sat and chatted of the plans our mothers had made. I mingled and laughed, clapped after the many toasts that were made for Scarlette and I.

"Draco! Isn't this so exciting. I mean look at all these people here for us. It is so wonderful." I looked at Scarlette and smiled. She was so hopeful, like she knew this was what she had wanted all along.

"Of course it is. But I am tired, and I have packing to do. We leave for school tomorrow" I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

Turning, I walked up the stairs and to my room. Some where in the back of my mind, I felt bad for Scarlette. I mean, who wouldn't want to be with her? She was most attractive, and very talented in.. certain intimate situations. She was loving, and devoted, but she lacked the open mind that I was craving. She, much like myself, did everything she was ever told to do. The only difference was, she wanted to do them, I didn't.

Once inside my room, I let out a heavy sigh and began taking down cloths and folding them. I was disturbed when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, never stopping my task.

"Draco, do tell me why you are up here folding cloths when you should be down stairs entertaining your guest." I turned and faced my father. His face was pulled tight in irritation.

"I would, but those people are not my guests." I said coldly, turning back to my cloths.

"They are here to celebrate your engagement." He said equally as cold, signalling he was in no mood for my snide remarks.

"If I had it my way, they wouldn't be here. For there would be no wedding." I balled my hands into fists. I was so sick of him making my decisions for me.

"Well that is not an option. You are going to do this, wither you like it or not. Our survival depends on this, and I will not have you ruin our name because it is something you don't want to do. I will kill you myself before I let that happen" I turned back to face him.

I flexed my fingers, trying hard to hold back my anger. I never doubted my fathers threats. It was part of the reason I always felt trapped. Sometimes I felt that if this was all life had to offer me, then I might as well end it now.

I relaxed a bit when he left. I couldn't stand being around him now that I saw him for what he was. I used to think he was a man of great power and wisdom. I used to look up to him. I shook my head and continued to pack...


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they were greatly appreciated :) I am trying to stay a few chapters ahead, so sorry it takes so long to update. None the less, here it is, enjoy )

I sat in the train comparment and took in everything that was around me. I had to enjoy it now, before it was to late. I watched as the train wizzed past the trees, melting them all into one big green wall. I wanted to jump over that wall and run off.

I slumpped in my chair, and stared at the ring that adorened my ring finger. It was a traditional gold band, small snaked were etched around it. All in all it was a beautiful pieace of jewlery, but I wanted to wear it when I was ready. And I was not ready for this.

I was ripped from my thoughts when my compartment door slid open. In a flurry of robes and red, the door was shut just as quickly as it was opened.

"Stupid fucking ass holes..!!" I smirked when the angered girl let out a squeal of frustration.

"I neve knew such a pristine young girl would know such foul words." I sat back in my seat and watched her pull out a pack of cigarettes.

"Can it Malfoy, I am in no mood to deal with _you_ right now." She sat acrossed from me and yanked the window open. Lighting her cigarette she took a long drag from it. " I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees to study the sight before me. Here was a Weasley, the youngest one as a matter of fact, sitting in my private compartment smoking.

I had to admit, I didn't mind the company. She was rather interesting to look at. The once straight and plain girl had filled out nicely. She seemed to evolve over the years since she first came to school. Once shy and timid she had a fire to her, a certain amount of moxy that no other girl could comapre to. But for some reason she looked botherd and saddned.

Taking note of my staring, she leaned forward and blew a steady stream of smoke into my face. Smiling, I leaned back in my seat. "Does your brother know you smoke?"

She snorted and took a drag. "What he doesn't know about me, I could just about fit in to the Atlantic fucking ocean." She sighed and flopped back.

" Oh? I am sensing some sibiling turmoil or sorts. Care to share?" I raised my eyebrows, wondering if she would share.

"Please, this goes far beyond any sibiling scuffles. I can't imagine why you would be interested... Or how you could even relate to it." She flicked her ash out the window.

"Then what is it? You would be surprised about how much I could relate." Her bitterness took me back. I didn't understand how someone so pretty could harbor such anger against people.

"You wouldn't understand." Her expression changed from anger to sadness.

I rolled my eyes. "Just try me."

She sighed and flicked her cigarette out of the window. " I have been here for six years. And at one point, I thought everything was okay. I thought that I had a place to belong, with friends and such. But it dawned on me some time after my fifth year, that none of them have a clue as to who I really am. I never was, and still am not, Ginny.. I am always refered to as Ron's kid sister. Or the girl who was crushing on Harry." She took a breath of air. " And really when you think about it, any 'friends' that I did have, just used me to get closer to my brother or Harry.. I just get tired of being invisible all the time."

I knew exactly how she felt. I watched as she looked at me and bit her bottom lip. I knew instantly that she was prepairing herself for an insult, but I had none to give.

"I understand completely." I said, reaching over to take a cigarette from her. She held out her lighter and I took a long puff from it.

"How so?" She crossed her legs and looked at me. For a moment I lost myself in her hazel eyes. They held so much want, and so many secrets.

I tossed my hair from my face, and looked back at her. " Do you know what I recieved for my thirteenth birthday?"

She raised her eyebrows. "How could I possibly know that?"

I chuckled. " I recieved the news that at the end of my seventh year in school, I was to be married to Scarlette McBryant. You see, her parents are both very strong Death Eaters, and so are mine. They believed that is our families united, the Dark Lord would offer us more security incase something went wrong. They told us that our survival depended on the marraige. I have no choice in it, and I also have no choice in what happens afterwards. My father tells me I am to take my place beside the Dark Lord and serve. But I don't want to, and there is nothing I can do to prevent it."

She raised he eyebrows and smiled. I couldn't help but to notice that she seemed more relax. Maybe she had finially realized that she was not alone.

"I makes sense then. You have no life and no one notices mine."

"I guess not." I laughed, and took another drag off my cigarette.

The comparement door again slid open, and Scarlettes blonde head popped in. "Hey ba...Are you smoking...?" She looked at me, then to Ginny. Coming in, she shut the door behind her.

"Yes. Scarlette, this is Gin.."

"I know who she is. I don't think your father would approve Draco.. Now put that filty thing out and come with me.. Pansy and Blaise really want to see you." Scarlette grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Giving Ginny the evil eye she walked out.

" I'm sorry..If you'd like you can always talk to me." She smiled at me.

"You better go... And Draco.. That offer goes both ways."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Okay so far I have only been able to find a spell checker, but not one for grammar. So if anyone knows a good site that I can find one on, feel free to let me know.  
Also, the review(s) I got were great, thank you for the encouragment :) The chapters are slow being posted, and for that I apologise. R/R)**

The days went on, and student fell into there usual school routines. It was hard to concentrate on my classes. My mind was plagued by the red headed girl that some how reached out to me. I watched her during meals, and in the halls. She always trudged along behind the Golden Trio, never talking to anyone.

Most of my free time was spent in my dorm. Being Head Boy always had its perks, and one of them was a fully furnished room. I tried to make sense of what I was feeling. It was the first time in my life that someone understood what I was going though. For some reason I found myself wanting to hold on to her and never let go.

Scarlette and I often shared lunches in my room. We went over arrangements that our mother had sent us for the wedding. Today, the subject was flowers.

" Now my mother says that our choices can be either Cactus flowers and Lilies.." She placed the two flowers in front of me. I had to admit that the pale purple of the cactus flower caught my attention. "Or we can do Roses and Lanvender.. They smell wonderful together, and I rather like the red and purple color together. But then again so is the purple and the white. I just don't know what to choose. What do you think?" I looked at the rose in front of me. It was the same dark red as Ginny's hair.

"Scarlette..." I picked up the rose, I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"What?" She asked, looking over the papers our mothers had sent.

" Do you question yourself.. I mean do you ever think that this isn't what you want?" I looked into her green eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Of course not.. I knew, even when we were kids, that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Why?" She placed her hand over mine. I looked back at the rose.

"I... I just was wondering. I know we sort of got pushed into this." I sighed.

"The day they told us we were to be wed was the happiest day of my life. That much I can assure you." She gave me a small smile. I patted her hand and stood up.

"I need to go on a walk." I stood up, holding the stem of the rose in between my fingers.

"Okay. I will see you before potions then? You know how pissy Snape gets when students are late." She looked confused and hurt. It tugged at my heart to know that ultimately I would break her heart. She loved me, but she didn't know me.

"I will be there. You can count on it." With one last smile I left the room.

I had no where in particular that I wanted to go, so I let my legs do the walking. Before I knew it I was on my way to the lake. I stopped short when I saw that the very girl who was plaguing my mind was sitting under a tree, tears falling from her face.

I walked up slowly, not wanting to startle her. The sun shown brightly on her hair. It made the deep reds shine like silk, and it was all to tempting to touch. I took quick notice that she was not wearing her school robes. I took a moment to appreciate her body. Her legs seemed to go on forever before they disappeared beneath her skirt. Her broad hips led up to a slender waist, which ultimately led to her bulging bust line. She was irresistible on looks alone.

"You are far to pretty to be crying Ginny." I stood beside her and looked out at the sparkling water.

"Sometimes you can't help it though." She said with a sniffle. She whipped her eyes with the back of her hand and took a deep breath.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked, walking closer to her. She gave me a smile, and patted the ground next to her. I took my place beside her, close but not to close. I could smell her from here. She smelled like vanilla and coconut. I took a deep breath, holding that scent in my mind. "So.. Do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

She looked up into the sky and took a deep breath, more tears leaked from her eyes. "Sometimes, I just find myself wondering that if this is all life has to offer me, then why even bother staying here. Being alone gives me a chance to reflect on my life, and I realize that I have nothing really to show for it.. Except for being the girl who opened the Chamber, which is something I rather forget. I don't know, I guess I cry because I know there is so much more I could do with my life."

"Ginny, you have your life in front of you. It could be worse, you could be like me." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. " I would give anything to have the power to decide what I am going to do. But my life, my dreams are all made up for me."

She sniffled and let on a small smile. " What do you want to do Draco, after school I mean?"

"I've always wanted to travel. Go to different places and experiences different cultures. I know life is to short, and I want to experience as much of it as I can. I wanted to get married to a women I love. I wanted to have children, a family to share it all with." I looked over at her. She was looking out at the water. "What about you?"

She blushed slightly. " I want to write.. Books, short stories.. Anything. I want to be heard. I guess it is stupid considering I haven't written anything since my first year." She smiled bitterly.

"It isn't stupid. If you have passion for it, then you shouldn't let something like that hold you back." I let my hand drop from her shoulder. I knew that it was my fathers doing that ruined her dream. It made me hate him all the more. She was so innocent and full of hope, and it was taken from her that year.

"I know, but I always get scared that my paper will start talking back. I guess that is why I get so guarded around people. Tom used me, and I never want that again." She gave a weak smile. I think deep down she accepted what had happened, but somehow wasn't able to let it go.

" All I can tell you is don't give up. When you are down, there is only one place to go.. That is up. " She put her hand over mine, and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you Draco." She stood up. "I think class is getting ready to start.

I stood up as well and began brushing my pants off. I was caught off guard when I felt her arms slide around my neck in a hug. I lightly wrapped my arms back around her, giving her back a small pat. I took in the scent of her body one last time before she let me go.

"Thanks again." She said as she walked off. I looked after her, watching her hair sway in the wind..


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Read and review. :) )

It had been a week since I last talked to her, and it was driving me mad. Our status from enimies had only been up graded to a friendship. In the short time we had been talking, she had become a sort of obsession. I found myself crusing the halls, hoping to run into her. The only problem is, she had a way to seem invisible. She seemed to slip through the crowds unnoticed and unseen.

I stood out side of my Potions class, causally scanning the crowds, hoping to catch a glimpse of red hair. I was just about to turn and walk inside when I felt someone touch my back. Spinning around, I came face to face with the girl I had been looking for. She looked irritated and worn.

"Ginn.." She waved her hand, and looked around at the thinning crowds.

"Come on." She said tugging at my robe. She started to walk down the hall, and I could only think of doing one thing, and that was follow her.

We made out way outside. I was surprised to see that we were heading towards the Forbidden Forest. I started to slow down, but she kept tugging at me, urging me forward.

"What's wrong Draco? Scared to go in the forest?" She said in a teasing voice, looking back at me as she kept trudging towards the trees.

"Well.. No, but what are we doing?" I furrowed my brows, and continued after her.

We reached the edge of the forest, I stopped, but she kept going. I took one last look at the castle and ventured after her. The forest wasn't as dense as it usually was, and it made it easier to track her down. After a few minutes of walking, we ended up in a small little clearing. The trees weren't as thick here, which allowed for a bit of sunlight to seep through the drooping branches.

"Nice isn't it?" Ginny stood in the center, the light playing off her skin.

"Yeah, are we okay being in here though?" I couldn't help the uncertainty that spilled from my voice. I had only been in the Forest a few times since I had been in school, both left me feeling uneasy and spooked.

" Who knows, I have been coming here since my third year, and what do you know, I am still alive." She said with a smile. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, a smile crept across her soft lips.

The wind kicked up, sending leaves swirling around us. It was all so surreal and inviting at the same time. Almost as if unknown forces were pushing me to go to her. I hesitated, not sure if she would except me in that way.

She began to twirl around, letting the warm air caress her body. She went around and around for minutes, but it seemed like years. Her soft hair billowing out around her. I wanted to freeze this moment, I envied her freedom, her willingness to do as she pleased. Though her freedom was in no way a given for her, she was just left out and forgotten. She was a sheer person in the eyes of the people she thought mattered most. But she was never sheer to me, she was as clear as day, and I wanted her.

All it took was her brown eyes catching mine, and I knew my mind was already made up. Abandoning all steady state of mind, I approached her. The look in her eyes then was enough to make me want to dive into those pools and forever be lost. I pulled her close, her face was meer inches away from mine, and I kissed her. Her body gave away and she fell into me, I couldn't stop myself from wrapping her in my arms. Her lips were soft and smooth, they captured mine in a wanting embrace. I could not deny her when she slid her tongue across my lips. I opened up to her and our tongue began to twirl.

When it finally ended I was left feeling anxious, wanting more but not daring to take it any further. She slid her hands down the my robes, concentrating on smoothing out the material. When she finally looked up at me, she had a look of longing and confusion.

"Ginny.." I started but my worlds faltered me. I couldn't take back what I had done. She smiled and waved her hand in front of her face.

"You don't have to say anything Draco. I have been waiting for that kiss for what seems like ages." Her cheeks colored. I smiled at her confession and cupped her face. She glanced up at the school. " For the last year and a half I have noticed you for who you are, and not what everyone thinks. The advantage of being alone, is you have time to observe people."

I licked over my lips, it sent me chills to know that. It was both confusing and relieving to know someone had been looking for something deeper. It was almost twisted to think that fate had brought me an angle when it was already to late.

"And what did you observe about me.?" I asked half mocking half serious. It intrigued me more than anything.

She pulled away and smirked a bit. "You surround yourself with people like you, who are stuck with what they have. You do that so no one can ever be better than you, or figure out what you really desire."

"And what do I desire?" I pulled her back against my body, making sure she could feel every inch of my body against hers.

"To be normal, to make mistakes and learn from them. I have freedom to choose where your destiny will take you. That is why you want me so much. You envy me because I have what you want."

I verified everything by pressing my lips back against hers in a searing kiss. It was raw and demanding, filled with more emotional than I thought imaginable. She was right, she was appealing to me because she was able to do the things I couldn't. She was everything I wanted to embodie, and yet the only way I could obtain it was it make her mine.

She nibbled at my bottom lip before she pulled away. "We better go back." She quirked an eyebrow and smiled, turning and walking away.

She always had a way of leaving me wanting more.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I appreciate the reviews, they are much needed and greatly loved. I have to apologise on how long it is taking me to post chapters. My ideas for the story are coming along, but I am having trouble putting them in words. So just bare with me on it :).

P.S The search for a decent grammar and spell checker is still underway. I have tried using downloadables that I found from different websites but they aren't what I am looking for. Once I find one I will be sure to update all the chapters.. R/R)

"Ginny! Wait!!" I said, running after her. She turned around and looked at me puzzled.

"What? We are going to miss lunch." She said slightly irritated.

I looked at her, I wanted to say so many things to her, but I couldn't find the words. As I caught my breath, I searched my mind for something to say. Now was my chance before she scurried back off.

"When can I see you again?" I ran my fingers threw my hair, trying to catch my breath.

"Um... I don't know, when would you like to see me again?" She said throwing her arms out, smiling as walked backwards towards the castle.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back against my body. "Tonight. We can meet down by the lake."

She cocked her head the side and explored my face with her brown eyes. She looked so desperate, almost scared. I reached out to and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Ginny, I just want you to let me in." She smiled.

"Fine, I will be there, at 10. But now we have to go." She stood up on her tip toes and gave me a soft kiss. Before I could react she pulled away and finished walking up to the castle.

I took my time walking back, I wanted a chance to think through what I was feeling. I knew that Scarlette would be what was best in the long run. She was the symbol of a steady life, one filled with riches but that would leave me unsatisfied. Ginny on the other hand was unpredictable, risky and alluring. Her soul had away of reaching out and grabbing ahold of you. That was what I wanted.

I strolled into the castle, watching as the students heard towards the Great Hall for lunch. I was so occupied with my thoughts, I didn't even feel the pair of hands that snaked around my back.

"Where were you?" Scarlette whispered in my ear. I grabbed her hands and spun around, coming face to face with a pair of deep green eyes.

"I was feeling tired, so I went to take a nap." I lied. It was not my style to lie, but this held special circumstances. The last thing I needed was for her to go crying to her father, or my father for that matter, that I was hanging around a Weasley.

"Good, then you will be nice and rested." She said raising her finely plucked eyebrow. Leaning in she kissed me, her tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for permission to slip past.

I pulled her body close, letting her deepen the kiss. I kept having to remind myself to react to what she was doing, but I couldn't help looking past her.

Ginny stood against the wall, watching us. Her face held no emotion, yet her eyes resembled the sky right before a storm, gloomy and blank. Her mouth opened and then snapped shut.

I pulled away from Scarlette, never taking my eyes off of Ginny.

"Draco." Scarlette said, pulling my chin down so I was looking at her. "What is with you lately?"

I glanced back up, but Ginny was gone. " Nothing.. I just have alot on my mind.. With the wedding and all. It is alot to take in." I looked back at her and smiled. She took my arm in hers and we headed towards our house tables.

" Well you don't have to be so distant with me. I am always here if you want to talk." Scarlette said as she placed herself to my right.

" I will try to be more open." I said, not even paying attention. I scanned the room, looking for my red head minx, but she was no where to be found. I began to wonder if she would even show up tonight.

I felt Scarlette snake her hand up my thigh, " Why don't we skip lunch and go to your room." She said, leaning in close to my ear. I turned my head and looked at her, my emotions had changed, but my physical need had not.

Standing up, we headed toward my room. Scarlette's hands wrapped around me from behind, I quickly mumbled the pass word and we were inside. With a wave of my wand a fire began to blaze in the room. The light from the flames casted a red glow. I looked at the girl standing before me, she was no longer Scarlette. Her once blonde hair was blazing red, and she seemed the melt into the girl of my desires.

Thin glossy lips turned into full pink ones as they kissed a trail from my lips to my jaw. Her legs became slender and longer, her hair more full and curly. I let my mind wonder free while this girl...Scarlette worked her magic.

I allowed myself to be stripped of my robes and shirt, and before I knew what was happening I was shirtless on my bed. I laid back and letting Scarlette lick and nip her way down my stomach. I looked down as I heard the sound of my zipper sliding down. My breath was knocked from my chest when the eyes looking back at me were brown...


End file.
